total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:VeryUnknownFan/Harold's elimination interview
Chris: Thanks for coming Harold. Harold: It is H-bomb, but Harold is a decent name as well. It means "army ruler" in Scandinavian, which I am half of that, and half Scottish. Chris: Alright, enough with all of that. How did you feel about being eliminated 8th? Harold: Well, I kind of saw it coming to be honest. I did not have any allies, for some reason. Actually, I DO know. Behind the scenes, Noah and Scarlett spread a bunch of rumors about me from Day 1, and everyone joined in. Everyone hated me for ridding of the w**ch b**ch Scarlett, Leshawna and I went nowhere, and my fellow Drama Brother Trent was busy with other things. And to be honest, I threw the last challenge. Chris: (GASPS) REALLY? Why would you do that? Harold: A few reasons you obnoxious host. First of all, my team hated me, and I knew I was a goner. I guess I was a bit too bossy and harsh this season, like.....Courtney (shudders). But the biggest reason is (grinning his biggest smile, as he picks up H-bomb's newly released album) I had to record a few more songs for my album, titled "Nerdy Gangsta", which came out a week ago, and is doing well. Already on the Top 20 on the billboards, with singles like "My Low Down Lover", "Respectfully", "H-Bomb suffices", and "Adrenaline". The hottest thing you will ever see in Rap/Pop man. Chris: (rolls his eyes) Enough with the self promotion.....Doris. So, where are things with you and Leshawna? Harold: Same old, same old. Friends with benefits. Chris: When you were on the Braniacs or the Underdogs, your teams hated you. Do you think you were a bit mean this season? Harold: Well, I only wanted to make it far, and after all of my skills from Steve's camp, I thought I would be of use to these newbies. It has been about 5 years since I have last been on the show, and the blood was going crazy for the comeptition. I was to harsh, and too bossy, which is never a good thing. I did not take anythign to heart.....other than Scarlett and Noah. I hope they oth go bankrupt before they end up in jail. Chris: Would you ever come back to the show? Harold: That is a hard question sir. I am one of the only to branch out from Total Drama and created a successful career out of it, so I do not really necessarily need it to be honest. I could potentially come back, but it is not the first thing on my mind. Chris: I have to mention that there is a rumor going around on the internet that you and Scarlett are really......related. Is that true? Harold: (freezes) Chris: (wanes hand in front of Harold's face, and shakes him) Harold? Harold? Anyways, do NOT buy his trash album, and stick around for more interviews. CHEF? DO SOMETHING ABOUT HIM. Category:Blog posts